Tasty Light
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Ryuk loves apples, they are just so tasty! So what happens when he mistakely kisses Light? Ch 2 NOW UP. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Wow…I can't believe I wrote this…haha enjoy!**

A Death Note Fic: Staring Light Yamami and The God of death, Ryuk

**Tasty Light**

Falling back onto his bed, Light Yamami was finally able to enjoy the security of his room once again. All those bothersome cameras were finally removed- and with the help of Ryuk, Light was able to fool L into believing that he was a normal teen. Speaking of which, the God of death's pale and irregular facial structure no longer affected the human Light, but then again he was never truly bothered by Ryuk. If anything, Japan's number one student was interested in the large creature's entire bodily makeup.

"Hey Ryuk…" Light began while sitting up from his bed.

"…Eh?" There was a moment of irritation for Ryuk who was anticipating the apple he had tangling over his mouth. "What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

No one would normally step out of bounds with a God of death but once again, Light wasn't a normal person to start with. "I'm just wondering on how you're able to exist"

"What is this now?" Ryuk turned to Light while shoving the whole apple into his mouth.

"Speaking from…well I guess you can say 'a scientific point of view'…what's the point of being a shinigami? Even without the death note humans will die either way right?...So why…" Light Yamami's inquiring mind was showing.

"You humans sure ask a lot of stupid questions" Ryuk let out a laugh before reaching for another apple.

"I don't think it's stupid." Light sprang from his bed and stole the red apple out from Ryuk's hand. "At some point I'm sure every living thing has to take time to wonder their existences" And with that Light took a bite out of the sweet fruit.

"Hey, hey! That was the last one!"

Without warning Light was pin onto the bed by the God of death. The hellish creature opened his wide mouth and struck out his long and slender pink tongue. Even as Light struggled and offered protest, Ryuk invaded the young male. Lips pressed hard against each other as every passing second was weakening Lights ability to fight back. And for reasons even he couldn't comprehend, Light could feel his body reacting in a strange way.

"Hmmm, yum"

A wide eye Light stared at Ryuk, his face red with both shame and excitement. "I-I can't believe you did that" Light was shaken.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" Ryuk was left puzzled by Light's tone.

"Y-you ju-just kissed me! Even when I…" Light wiped his mouth clean. "I pushed you…away"

"Huh, Kiss? What's that?"

The atmosphere grew thick in both silences and…and something else.

"…Let me show you…" Light couldn't understand why he was doing what he was about to do but something was pulling him. "Just…press your face on mine…like this"

This time it was Light who slipped the tongue. Slowly they pulled away…"You humans sure are strange…but…heheh, tasty" The God of death re-pin the human on the bed. " I wonder… Just how tasty you Light, really are" **  
To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**__ Wow…things are getting hot and heavy. Hope this little bit doesn't scare off my readers. Please read, enjoy and review!_

Perhaps, in most cases, a family meal was rare within modern society. Everyone nowadays are far too busy with unimportant errands to be able to sit down and relax. However with that said, the Yamami family, minus one member, all sat down to enjoy the warm meal Sachiko Yamami had prepared. Light and his sister jokily fought over the biggest piece of tonkatsu and while bits and pieces of shredded cabbage spilled over the bowl, Ryuk was watching impatiently.

The God of death kept his keen eye on the human known as Light. It had been 2 days since the human showed Ryuk how to "kiss" and since then the large creature couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. Even apples couldn't help. Ryuk wanted more, much more.

From the corner of his eye, Light took notice of a dark shadow approaching. Pretending not to care (or to even react) Light went on eating his dinner. Reaching for some gyoza, Light dropped his chopsticks on to the table, his eyes slightly widen.

"Are you alright onii-chan" Sayu asked.

"Y-yea, I'm alright" Light let out a simple smile. But he wasn't alright, far from it in fact.

Ryuk was growing annoyed with waiting for Light to come upstairs and so he hid under the dinner table. Only partly intangible, The God of death began to caress Light's body, or at least the lower half. His demon like face was only inches away from the human's crotch. Light was left frozen in place. To feel Ryuk's hands rubbing up against him felt so damn good, but he knew he couldn't keep this up, not without letting little bits of whimpering sound escape his mouth.

Mean while under the table, Ryuk began to notice a stiffness growing from Light's lap.

_What is that?_

The God of death wondered. Reaching for the firm hard-on, Ryuk was surprise at his own bodily reaction. The demon in question could feel a sudden burning within himself. Ryuk could feel a stiffness coming from inside as well…but, what was it?

Light slowly ate the rest of his meal, waiting for both his sister and his mother to leave the table.

"Light, honey, is something wrong?" His mother asked with worry.

"Onii-Chan is a pig! But today, he's eating like a turtle!" Sayu began to laugh at her own joke.

For a moment Light didn't say anything, sweat started to form. "I'm alright, just…enjoying dinner. It's been awhile since we had this much meat" Light offered a smile and watched has his mother and sister left the table to wash up.

"…Ryu-k...jus-t wait…upstairs" Light could barely make out the words. He pulled his chair back and saw Ryuk admiring his growing hard-on.

"Light…what's that?"  
The creature began to poke at Light's harden cock. Not noticing how good it made the human feel.

"Ju-just…wait in my room…"

Ryuk did as he was told and went back to being invisible.

Meer seconds later, Light went up to his room. Giving the reason that he was "studying" the student knew he would be left alone. "Ryuk!" He called out has he began to unzip his pants. Light may soon be the God of a new world but for now his young mind and body was craving the touch of another being. He needed to feel that sexual release. He needed Ryuk.

"Light..." The God of death began. "…Why are you naked"

Light fell onto his bed and shoved the God of death close to him. Their lips once again locked together in pure pleasure. Light's cock rubbed on against the leather pants of Ryuk- and he was enjoy every moment of it.

"Hehe…" Ryuk began to laugh. "Humans…are so much fun"

Light didn't like being laughed at; he wrapped his arms around Ryuk's neck and pulled his head down. The human forced the demon to shut up by kissing him again.

But once again, Ryuk felt that stiffness within him.

Pulling away from the human, Ryuk jumped out of bed.

"wha-what are you doing?" Light asked. He wasn't ready to stop.

"I don't know, what is this? Why do I feel this way…?" Confused, Ryuk began to grow mad.

LIgHt…

Soon a voice entered Light's head.

LIgHT YaMAMi, ThE HUmAN Who FOuNd tHe dEATh nOtE, LIstEN to Me And LisTEN WeLL…

Light grew troubled. An unknown voice was speaking to him while Ryuk was standing in confusion, he appeared to be in some kind of pain, his body twisting and such.

I Am ThE shINiGamI KiNG. aND YoU HAvE VERY WEll KILLed RyUK, ONe OF mY AGENTs OF DeatH.

"Killed…? What! What, are you talking about!"

wE SHIniGAMi ARE Not PERmit TO MaTE wiTH HuMANs. MY pACT WItH GAIA EnsURES THAT WE GOdS OF DEAtH STAY ON OUR ReALM.

"…So, wha, what does that mean!"

HaHAha, tO BREaK THE PAcT, TO BReaK THE RulES…TO dO sO WiLL CaUSE GREAT PrESSuRE TO BUIld WIthIN, haHAHA.

And soon enough, that voice was no more. Light turned to face Ryuk. His eyes growing red, his body distorted in pain, pressure and…something more.

"What…what am I going to do?"  
**  
To be continued**


End file.
